


Prism

by cicada9603



Series: 浮于时间和尘埃之上的 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Hand Jobs, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 伊万与基尔伯特二人在一个旧衣橱里讨论性别问题。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 浮于时间和尘埃之上的 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647601
Kudos: 2





	Prism

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：普在心理上是流体性别，基于此的一场发生在露普二人之间的讨论。有小部分手淫场景。

伊万正在厨房里等着热水烧好给自己泡壶茶，基尔伯特刚刚的邀约仍在他脑中徘徊，除了热水壶的挣扎之外他便听到了从房间外面隐隐传来的音乐声。那声音模糊，像是隔了一层什么障碍似的，伊万竭力去辨别是哪位歌手，基尔伯特近期重新喜爱回新浪潮，一些他本土上的乐队伊万倒也认得三两，虽然他不承认，他偶尔在开车去上班的时候也会播放一会儿。热水壶并没有发出尖锐的啸叫声，这只新式水壶是基尔伯特公寓中少数崭新的事物之一，上一只水壶在一个冬日的凌晨寿终正寝，伊万便换了这个过来，他们实在买不到过去的款式，为此基尔伯特还难过了几天。

那水壶猛烈颤抖着。

在开关跳掉之后伊万把热水冲进早就准备好的茶壶里，与两个茶杯一起放在一个干净却发黄的塑料托盘中，慢慢走向卧室。这卧室确实小，与他们在莫斯科的房间完全不能相比，首先引入眼帘的是一个旧到全是斑驳痕迹的大衣橱，胡桃木早已褪色，基尔伯特没有上油保养的习惯，他对此倒随意的很。衣橱占掉三分之二的地方，除此之外就只剩一张简单的单人床，毫无装饰，挤在窗台下面。房间里连摆张桌子的地方都没有，于是基尔伯特就在墙上打了个隔板，权当可供放东西的桌子，门旁还靠着一张折叠椅，就是这逼仄空间里所有的东西了。

基尔伯特并不在卧室当中。

但是他为数不多的衣物全都挂在墙上，而伊万恰巧知道去哪儿寻找他。他挪向衣橱，在关紧的橱门前停顿了两秒，随后轻轻扣了扣门。

“谁呀？”一个瓮声瓮气的声音响了起来，伊万笑了笑，不说话，又再次敲了敲门。

衣橱门猛得被从内推开，伊万往后站了站，却丝毫没受到惊吓似的看到了正坐在橱里的基尔伯特。小个子的地区正伸长了腿顶在另一块橱板上，这衣橱很深，也很宽，足够两个人坐在里面，但首先是他们需要盘起腿，或者别的什么将自己折叠起来的方式。比起外部的萧索，这衣橱内部却倒是完整的一处温馨天地，基尔伯特从跳蚤市场搞来了不少东西，从灯串到小边桌，拜永远充满制作能力的德国人天赋所赐，甚至连那两个布艺靠垫都是基尔伯特自己拿旧裤子改的呢。他从伊万手中端过那壶茶放到衣橱中的小矮桌上，伊万抿着嘴唇笑笑，然后手脚并用爬进了橱中。

基尔伯特把腿收了起来，给更高大的国家留出了足够的位置，待伊万在柔软的坐垫上入座之后，很快他就把自己身上的毯子分了一部分给他。他们共同分享一壶茶，基尔伯特难得放弃了他的咖啡，伊万很高兴他终于做出了一点妥协。从悬挂在他们头上的小音响中轻轻传出伊万刚刚在厨房中所听到的乐队，他抬头往上瞧了瞧，基尔伯特就摸着他的手将他的注意力重新转回到他身上。接着衣橱门再次被关上，只留一条能让空气流通的缝隙，此刻这个温馨的小空间里就只剩下两人心跳的声音了。

“我最近在家看了一会儿伦敦时装周的视频，闲来无聊在油管上翻到的。”基尔伯特率先挑起了话头，他把小平板放在桌上，微微侧过来，好让坐在一旁的伊万也能看到，“只看了一点点，我觉得我们可以在下午的时候再看掉一些。”

伊万点点头，好奇地看基尔伯特用手指戳向播放键，他很少看时装秀，对此兴趣并不是很大，从没想过基尔伯特居然有这样的喜好，不过也有可能是他最近过于无聊。伊万移了一下自己的身体，不由自主地往基尔伯特那儿更靠近一些，他的背部靠在衣橱最里面的板上，手肘支在小桌上，正撑着自己的脑袋。基尔伯特的手臂从后方绕过来，环在他的腰上，同时身体贴近，依偎在他旁边。他们一同看这场秀，大约是今年年初举办的那场，亚瑟曾邀请过他们，只是基尔伯特并没有时间。

“我好像从没听说过这个品牌。”伊万在几分钟之后开了口，秀场昏暗的灯光有些令他不适，他松了松自己的领子，好让自己感受好些。基尔伯特含糊地说好像是某个英国的牌子，亚瑟之前曾提到过，他们就继续看下去。秀场中多数是男装，展出服饰的也多是非裔的男性，但出乎伊万意料的是，那些服装在传统长裤的加持下，又在上半身兼具大量的暴露与女性化，鲜艳的亮色皮革划过灰暗沉闷的空间，竟也莫名其妙让他提起了一点兴趣。伊万的打扮向来与“时尚”沾不到边，只能算是正常发挥的水平，他倒觉得基尔伯特很懂搭配，看起来还有些出挑，但他实在说不上来那是种什么感觉，每每他只能夸上一两句“好看”，他甚至还不知道很多式样的名称呢。兴许是基尔伯特本身就顶顶好看，伊万又这么想。在这个设计师的展示部分接近尾声的时候伊万不禁又再次问出自己心里的疑惑：“这到底是男装还是女装？”

基尔伯特此刻直了直脊背，他仍抱着伊万的腰，脸贴着他的肩膀，但他似乎是想起来了。伊万感受到对方情绪上的一点异样，但并不很严重，他开始思考为什么基尔伯特今天特地想要与他一同在这衣柜里度过一个下午。诚然基尔伯特对窄小空间爱不释手，时常喜欢将自己置于这种封闭空间里，伊万偶尔会哭笑不得地寻找他，基尔伯特总是这么会隐藏自己的踪迹。他说过这是一种安全感的体现，但那与伊万本身无关，基尔伯特生来便是如此，一开始伊万还内疚了一段时间，可是他的同伴将秘密和盘托出并安慰了他，他们得以在一种彼此信任与安全的关系下相处至今。

伊万的第六感告诉自己，基尔伯特有事要和他说。

他便将手放在对方的膝盖上，摩梭了两下暗示他放轻松，基尔伯特紧绷的肌肉慢慢松弛下来，他变换了自己的肌肉群，寻找着一个合适的角度和时机。他清了清嗓子，像是下了决心，小声地说：“我挺喜欢的，我觉得它们很漂亮。”

基尔伯特在说这话时候没有扭头看伊万，他仍盯着屏幕看。这位设计师的秀只有十分钟不到的时间，节奏非常快，伊万在恍惚之间不知道如何作答基尔伯特的这个问题，他只好含糊地应了一句：“嗯。我也觉得他们很好看。”

“不，伊万，我说的衣服，‘它们’，很好看。我喜欢那些服装，有点……怎么说？我很喜欢这种风格。”基尔伯特不是非常确定伊万是否可以明白他话中的意思，他有些失落，但是伊万总耐心听他说完所有的话，这就令他稍稍安心了一些。

但伊万没有回答他，他在脑中仔细搜索着能够回复基尔伯特的词汇，于是时装周的视频继续播放下去，接着而来的是女装主题，伊万放松了一些，至少会比与基尔伯特讨论那些在他眼里略有些怪异的男装要好多了，而明显的，基尔伯特的兴趣也随着大秀的进展不停前进着。于是他终于组织起了一些语句：“我挺喜欢这一季的女装部分的，剪裁很新颖，一些地方尽管暴露却凸显的只是性感，而非低俗与下流。”

基尔伯特抬头深深看了他一眼，伊万能看到他眼中的叹息。“是，我也认为很好，这位设计师很有想法，也懂得如何衬托出女性的美丽，而非从一般刻板的印象切入。”基尔伯特这么回答他，虽然他非常认真，对着屏幕若有所思的样子，但是伊万还是听出了他语气中的一丁点漫不经心。

“我很喜欢她关于背部的镂空，对于胸部却做了另外的处理，网格下面包裹了紧身布料，能恰到好处地同时展示与遮盖隐私部位。”伊万顺着基尔伯特的话茬下去谈论这场大秀，“但是我觉得时尚圈现在仍有个问题，如果不着眼解决，那所有的外表的包装都是徒劳无功。”

“是什么？”基尔伯特歪了歪头，表示他在听。

伊万指了指画面，同时说到：“模特的身材都是一个模板刻出来的，从秀场到平面，你很少看到另外的身材。瘦、平胸、高挑细长，但仔细看却又能看出营养不良的痕迹。”

基尔伯特将手从伊万腰间抽回来，在桌上支着，撑着脑袋听伊万继续叙说，他绕了绕自己鬓边略长的碎发。

“我看过一些研究，不少国家的青少年正饱受时尚圈这种风潮的困扰。她们有人长期拒绝多量饮食，甚至拒绝正常的、能够维持身体机能正常运转的摄入量，导致厌食症和身材焦虑在青少年群体中的比例一直在攀升。”伊万严肃地提出他的看法，他摸了摸鼻子，基尔伯特就把视频停下来了，“这很不合理，起码从我的角度来看，不知道人类为什么这么执着于某种特定的身材。尽管会有人反驳我说从广义的‘不同国家与民族’喜好的女性体型‘都不尽相同，甚至还有不少偏向丰满的体态，我看过那些调查，无非是更加深对女性外貌的苛求和刻板印象罢了。况且就算如此，在国际化的时尚圈中却出现了严重的同质化。我这样说下去可以吗？”

“继续，我觉得挺好的，这些话从你的嘴中说出来或许会更加能够看清一些事情呢。”

“因为就算如此，不同国家或者种族的人类对于女性的外貌喜好在很大程度上影响着当地女性的身材焦虑，因为那是综合所有人得出的‘完美女性‘形象。大胸部、翘臀和完美的腰身比例是多数人类共同的喜好，由此而将隆胸、隆臀甚至缩腰手术推向永不掉落的高潮。那如果下一个世代大家又都拥有另外一种趋同性很高却又和现在完全不一样的审美呢？被社会规训的女性又要采取别的整容手术来让自己达到社会标准的外貌吗？”伊万并不是在用一种很激动的语气，但他的口吻中却带着深深的忧虑。

“女性可以选择不被规训，毕竟你知道，她们，我们，都拥有掌控自我的天然权利。”基尔伯特从边桌上摆放的碗中挑拣了一颗汁水看起来最饱满的草莓，却因此刻并非最佳品尝季节而酸得将整张脸都皱了起来。

伊万摇摇头，他知道基尔伯特在与他调笑，但他还是想要严肃地讨论这件事情：“不，她们永远都躲避不了这种规训。性别由社会定义，而这种规训隐形在方方面面，你甚至可以在一个普通的剃毛刀产品上看到规训。你知道什么是‘粉红税’么？”

基尔伯特挑了挑眉：“我不知道原来你研究这么深了已经？”

“这并不是深，只是一个通俗易懂的事物，但我依旧不明白为什么人类看不穿这一点。甚至一个剃毛刀都要区分性别来进行销售，女性的产品因为多出了一种颜色就会比男性的产品更贵。再者就是月经用品，因为贫穷而购买不起卫生棉条的女性数量在全球范围内都不算少，不说非洲等国了，就连发达国家都……”

基尔伯特用一根手指打住了伊万的话语：“是的，就连发达国家都存在着这个问题，我上周刚去过难民收容所，其中仍有多人无法正常购买卫生产品，甚至每月花费比男性生存更多的钱去购买卫生用品加剧了女性的贫穷。”他停顿了一下，两人都陷入了哀伤的沉默。

“而令人讽刺的是，”基尔伯特轻声开口，伊万侧耳去听，“月经仍被视作耻辱和不能被摆放到台面上来的事物。”

伊万看着他的同伴，他没有去吃草莓，喝了一口自己的茶。

“性别是社会规训的产物，由社会定义，再最后反馈到社会。”伊万放下茶杯，瓷杯底在桌面上发出一声清脆的叹息。

基尔伯特没有看他，他抿了抿唇，接着说：“我很高兴你有这样的认知，老实说亲爱的，我之前从未想过你会有这样的想法。”他的用词突然切换为更加女性化的词语，又用牙齿咬了咬嘴唇，继续说他的心里话，“但是我隐约觉得你有很多与你所代表的很多东西都不相同的思想，我……我很高兴，真的，‘性别是社会规训的产物’，你将它传达给我了，这让我有了一些勇气，我也想告诉你一件我的事呢。”

伊万便点了点头，他抚摸着基尔伯特的头发试图将鼓励递给他，他不知道对方将要告诉自己什么，他与对方一同度过了很多岁月，却仍时常能收到一些崭新的印象。暧昧的氛围在狭小的空间中不合时宜地蹿出，基尔伯特将伊万另一只放在他肩头的手轻轻拨开，他换了一个姿势，紧接着深吸一口气，将自己居家服的下摆往上拉至胸部，把底下所穿着的内衣展示给伊万看。

那是件女式内衣，却并没有太过女性化，只是简单的运动支撑型内衣，但伊万还是认出了那是女款。他用疑惑的眼神看着基尔伯特。

“我的性别是不确定的，或许我想用‘性别流体’来定义我自己。”基尔伯特有些不好意思地放下了衣摆，在亲密之人的面前说出这件事仍让他有些害羞，但他心里知道，伊万会选择接受他的这个小小的改变。

伊万则着实有点困惑，他的手变得有些不自然，不知道该如何摆放。在这之前他没有任何有关“流体性别”的概念，诚然他了解过一些酷儿理论，他与基尔伯特在一起的时间远早于那些性别理论的诞生，他们俩过往也没有相关问题，进入新时代之后反而重重阻力加于他们身上。他们本就因为爱与羁绊走到一起，凭借自己的内心与本能，现在却要被一次次框定在不同社会定义当中。他们在一波又一波的浪潮之中学会了“同性恋”、“酷儿”、“性取向”、“性别认知障碍”、“少数性群体”之类的术语，在接纳的同时加深了他们对自己所拥有的这段关系的思索与考量。但伊万并不想用单纯的“性少数”来约束他与基尔伯特，在他的想法之中，他们只是遵循天然的爱人的本能，而酷儿理论，在伊万看来，无非又是一层规训与性别政治话术罢了。

他从没想过基尔伯特会直截了当的在今天告诉他这件事，最后他乱成一团的大脑只能憋出这么一句简单又带了一点冒犯意味的问句，话一出口他便后悔不迭：

“那你认为你是……跨性别者？”

基尔伯特无情绪地瞥了他一下，伊万连忙解释自己对此并不了解，但基尔伯特的反应倒也还好，他就像松了一口气般，从下午至今一直紧绷着的肌肉群终于全部松懈下来，他朝旁倒来，好将自己送进伊万的手臂与盘坐的双腿之间。伊万赶忙接住他，用手轻轻托着基尔伯特的身体两侧，小个子的地区就仰着头朝后看着他说话。他的眼睛在灯串的照耀下亮闪闪的。

“不亲爱的，我不认为自己算得上是跨性别者，我也不想将自己框定在某个单一性别之中。”他举起手机想要搜索什么东西给伊万看，“事实上，我的性别是流动且多维的，简单来说，我时常在男性化与女性化之间来回摇摆，是件并不能很确定的事情。我很喜欢这场秀中的那些男装，或者说，类男装，当然也可以认为是女装，它恰恰是中性化的，我很喜欢，正像流体性别一样，60%的男性气质与40%的女性气质叠加在一起，我觉得我是这样的一个性别。”

但伊万还是有些疑惑，他帮基尔伯特按摩着头部，对方发出舒服的咕噜声。随后基尔伯特举起一张性别熊的图片给他看。映入眼帘的首先是一只小熊玩偶，分别由四条光谱被画在旁边，而在熊身上也有相应的指代。他看到大脑控制的光谱名为“社会性别认同”，心脏控制的区域叫“性倾向”，生殖器官那儿则是“生理性别”，最后整体的小熊外观是叫“社会性别外观”。他好奇地将那张图放大，好看清楚四个光谱的极标，而就在这时基尔伯特轻轻笑起来，他拉了拉伊万的袖子，提醒他 将注意力转移到自己身上。

“那你……性别来回切换这件事一般会发生在什么时候？”伊万问他。

“这并不确定，”基尔伯特思考了一下，“我们称之为‘落在性别光谱上’，这随时间的变动会有不同，我现在如我刚刚所说的那样，60%男性和40%女性，但在更早之前，如在我还是民主德国的时候我就是80%和20%，战争时期也是如此，但有时我也是男女性各一半，那是我在潜意识渴求有人将我拉出逐渐疯狂下去的世界的时候。我上一次女性身份认同大于男性身份认同是在……十八世纪。”

十八世纪，伊万渐渐回忆起来，自己倒确实见过几次基尔伯特身穿女性裙装，他当时还与弗朗西斯一同嘲笑过对方，但大部分时间是弗朗西斯在打趣自己的朋友，说他准是与伊丽莎白打赌打输了，或是别的什么原因被逼穿上女装。伊万本以为那时基尔伯特羞愤的表情源于他真的厌恶被认作女性，或是接触女性的事物，但若是从现在这个角度来看，对方或许真的是在朝他们发火。但是真的很好看，伊万的内心充满两种心理，一是实打实的愧疚，二却是莫名的性冲动，看到基尔伯特勒紧的腰肢，那时候的他的确在梦中对着泻过几回，小个子的国家在他身上，明明是男性的身体却如女性般柔软。他或许请伊丽莎白帮过忙，一起在卧房中研究那些复杂的衣服该如何穿上，或许他也戴上假发混在贵族小姐当中去参加什么活动，伊万并不知道那段时间基尔伯特是如何享受他这层性别的。他擦了擦额上的汗水，选择不再回想那段旖旎的梦境，转而继续研究起光谱。他仍有个疑问：

“性少数群体一直在争取自己的非二元性别身份认同，那如果性别光谱论发展开来，岂不是每一个人都是非二元性别？那么对性少数群体本身争取到的身份认同难道不是一种变相的摧毁吗？”

基尔伯特收起了手机，他并没有从伊万的怀抱中离开，也仍旧头朝后仰着看着伊万：“这的确是一个好问题，我很高兴你在短暂的这几分钟之内就掌握了足够多的信息。在我看来，光谱论针对社会性别大于生理性别，并且在某种程度上解放了不愿被定性为酷儿群体的人。我就不想钻入所有的条框之中，光谱之所以安全，在于它并非一个身份性别政治工具，所有自然人都可以使用它。当然人类有他们自己的选择，而我作为一个意识体，国家与地区，我或许更想将政治倾向从我自己的身上排除出去。换句话说……”

基尔伯特停了下来，他把眼睛闭上了。

“……换句话说？”伊万等待着他的话语。

“我厌倦了被套入各种形式样本中去，也不想自己的身份被人类的政治意识所裹挟。我从诞生伊始便被教导男性气魄，但我那时就认为这是不对的，我在喜爱男装的同时也喜欢女孩子们的衣服。我追在伊丽莎白屁股后面，恳请她教我分辨与穿着，我们在一起的时候就像两个友好的女性伙伴。”基尔伯特睁开眼，他又看着伊万了。

伊万揉搓起他的脸颊，他想问，他有好多好多想开口问的，但他知道或许不该是今天，他与基尔伯特此刻都再没有太多心思与兴趣更深入讨论下去了。尽管他对光谱论的主客观性带有质疑，也对此理论的支持者们是否能够撇开一切外在干扰因素而将自己准备落到光谱上去存在疑虑，但他仍欣喜基尔伯特将这个崭新的知识分享给他。

而他的基尔伯特依旧那么帅与美兼并，混合在一起的性别气质让他更为迷人，伊万则被他吸引了好几个世纪。 _在历史的光谱上我们落到了此处_ ，他在心里突然开了这么一个玩笑。

“那我可以做些什么？”伊万这么问基尔伯特，这话听在对方耳里便是开怀接纳与平等态度，基尔伯特高兴，因为他总是对的，伊万找到了能让他们共同相处保持平衡的支点。他拉过伊万的手细细吻着，用他此刻仍女性化的用词与语调回答他的爱人：

“我们可以试一试不插入的性爱，就比如……你帮我做个手活？“

伊万欣然答应，这并不难，过往他们一直这么做，甚至他与基尔伯特第一次上床的时候都只做了手活。基尔伯特在软垫上将他的居家长裤褪下，伊万能见到他里面穿了条女式内裤，但也很平淡，不是蕾丝款式或是别的性感物品，只是一条纯棉的内裤。基尔伯特此刻又将他的上衣脱下，他示意伊万碰一碰他的胸部。伊万帮他脱了那件运动支撑背心，基尔伯特的胸部在得到解放的同时也颤动了两下，在伊万面前白得晃眼。

“来摸一下吧宝贝。“基尔伯特朝他抛了个媚眼。

伊万将双手置于基尔伯特胸上，他以前很少做这种事，他们很少使用到胸部，几乎不用手直接触碰，但今天不一样。伊万的大脑不停提醒他自己试着变换一种对待方式，他用拇指与食指夹住那两颗已经挺立起来的小尖，虎口微微擦过高耸的胸脯，基尔伯特就挤出一声叹息。他慢慢把玩了一会儿，将与女性有过的经验诉诸于基尔伯特身上，这倒是一个新奇的体验，仿佛在他那会儿的梦中一样，他从未觉得白发的地区如此柔软过。肌肤在他手下慢慢融化，基尔伯特也在他手下融化，他半睁着眼喘气，希望伊万好进行到下面一步，伊万这才将手往下探去。他轻轻揉搓起基尔伯特下面的那个器官，却被对方伸手打断了一下，他咬了咬基尔伯特的耳朵，舔了两下，问他怎么了。

“请你将它想象成一个……外阴，我需要你这么做一次。“他的同伴细声细气地恳求他，更多带上了哀求的意味，伊万就改变了过往有些粗鲁的手法。他回想自己的第一位导师，那已经是非常模糊且久远的记忆了，是一名人类，教他如何与女性交合。伊万轻柔地在囊体部位来回打圈，时不时再往上端去。女性的外阴与男性的器官构造其实区分不大，从生理学角度来看一个显外而一个内敛，伊万靠着他的那一些知识实践着。前端已经分泌出了液体，沾在茎体上面，伊万将那些用作润滑，加速手上的动作去刺激最前端的那块位置。基尔伯特在他身下小幅度抖动着，伊万就分了一只手又去揉搓他的胸部。

基尔伯特轻声低吟着，此刻他的叫声也与过往大不相同，伊万觉得他倒像是卸下了重担，终于能解放天性似的。他爱怜地亲吻对方的头发，而基尔伯特竟然哭了起来，他哽咽着在伊万手下获得释放，而他甚至都没有被脱下那条内裤。伊万的手在基尔伯特的裤中停留了一小会儿，他将其拿出来的时候被基尔伯特捉去亲吻，对方在他怀中换了个姿势，膝盖顶着他的裆部，却这就这样两人吻到一块儿去了。

但那来的是多么突然，猛然加重的前倾使得两人失去了平衡，双双从未关紧的衣橱门中跌了出来。伊万在受到惊吓的同时，他残存的意识还提醒他要稍微替基尔伯特挡一下，于是他紧紧抱住他的伴侣，两人一起滚到在硬木地板上。体重加起来就十分可观的二人撞击到地板上发出沉闷的响声，此刻立马从隔壁寓所传来了叫骂声，伊万与基尔伯特面面相觑了几秒之后便爆发出了惊天动地的笑声。

他们拥抱在一起，躺在地板上，背部隐隐作痛。伊万看着怀里的基尔伯特，他的眼睛仍亮晶晶的。

“这太好笑了，我说这个情景。“伊万率先调笑起来。

“什么？“现在是基尔伯特变得不解和疑惑。

“我们从一个衣橱里摔出来，这就像……出柜？“

基尔伯特的大脑仍在高潮的余韵中没缓过劲来，但他沉思了几秒终于反应过来伊万到底在说什么。他看着伊万，这张从小到大都无法摆脱掉的老脸，此刻讨厌与喜爱交织在一块儿，在他胸膛里合着音响里乐曲的拍子一块儿唱着：

_从降生起，我们就是孤独的。_

_到死了，我们独自离去。_

_但我们在一起，_

_走过艰难岁月。_

基尔伯特便用一个吻止住了伊万想要加深玩笑的邪恶念头。

**Author's Note:**

> 文末提到的歌曲为Motorama的Hard Times


End file.
